


Lillian's upset, but not about what Lena thinks it is

by LenaKieranDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, Coming Out, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaKieranDanvers/pseuds/LenaKieranDanvers
Summary: Lillian comes to collect 15-year-old Lena from boarding school, who has just been unofficially expelled for kissing another student.





	Lillian's upset, but not about what Lena thinks it is

Lillian’s anger was never hot, never emotional. She was utterly cold and that was certainly worse. She strode ahead of Lena and intoned evenly, “I expected better of you.” Lena rolled her eyes as Lillian continued, “You are not to be distracted by silly crushes. You have a mission.”

With a start, Lena looked back at her stepmother, an eyebrow arching in surprise. She was anticipating disownment, or at the very least a stern, verbal lashing, for having kissed another girl, but Lillian seemed unfazed. Could Lillian be, dare she even think it, accepting of her sexual identity? “A mission?” Lena tentatively asked. 

Lillian replied, keeping her eyes focused ahead, “You are going to change the world. Love will only get in your way.”

Lena’s shoulders slumped as she cast her gaze down. There it is, she thought. Lillian couldn’t care less if it was men or women who caught Lena’s eye; it was love itself that Lillian disdained, and intended to deprive her of by any means necessary. At least she’s consistent, Lena mused.


End file.
